Different
by WerehogsMoonLight
Summary: Winter; a cold, bitter season. But a season to cherish while surrounded by loved ones. However, in Amy Rose's case, everything had suddenly became different. Much different. (contains Sonic and Amy (sonamy) and slight humor, rated T for mild language and minor sexual themes)
1. Part 1

**Greetings Everyone! I know it's been a really long time since I've updated or posted anything, but I just wanted to let you all know that I'm still here. :) The reason I haven't been able update anything is because I've been seriously busy with my life outside of the internet. I am no longer in high school and now on my second year of college. For now, I'm on my winter break and I finally got the time to post this. I have Parts 1 and 2 done, however; I am now in the process of finishing up Part 3 (the finale). I also still have some ideas for a couple of new fanfictions I would like to start writing as well. I hope to make it up to you all for my absence and thank you so much for enjoying my fanfics so far. You guys are truly the best! :)**

**Well off with the fanfic. Ages and everything will be explained throughout the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, and other characters are (c) of Sega and belong to their respected owners. ********I own nothing.**

**Vincent the Hedgehog (the Waiter) belongs to me. (He is my OC).**

* * *

Winter; a cold, bitter season. But a season to cherish while surrounded by loved ones. However, in Amy Rose's case, everything had suddenly became different.

_Much different._

The falling snow saluted her figure in the night like a lone soldier, standing after a battle of meaningless bloodshed. The only light source guiding her was the soft glow of the street lamps aligned along the city streets. Her boots clicked against the icy pavement until she had reached her destination; a small building labeled "Café De Soul". She opened the door and quickly bolted inside. The crimson hedgehog was immediately face-to-face with an employee sweeping the tiled floors with a broom; a golden hedgehog with black marks across his ruby eyes, wearing a silver earring, a buttoned up vest with a white dress-shirt and black tie underneath, dress-pants, an apron tied around his waist, and spectator shoes.

He paused from his task at the sight of her. "Good evening, miss. Is there anything I can help you in particular with or-" She rose a gloved hand politely to seize his speech, not wanting him to waste more words then he had to.

"No. Really it's fine. I'm just suppose to meet someone here, that's all."

"Oh! You must be referring to the gentleman sitting several booths down. He's been sitting in here for almost an hour." The rosette was surprised at this information, so much that an "Oh" managed to slip from her frosty lips.

_Early?_

_He was never early._

_LATE, but never early._

She thanked the worker graciously and sauntered straight ahead. An all too familiar azure hedgehog caught her eye just as the caretaker predicted. His bored expression was priceless. He was resting his left cheek in the palm of his hand as the fingers to his right tapped loudly against the wooden surface of the table. His emerald eyes were fixed on his repeated movements.

Amy couldn't resist to smile. His appearance and personality had not changed in the least. She greeted him in a supple voice that almost went unheard. "Hi Sonic." He perked up and gaped at her at the mention of his name.

The female hedgehog had matured so much seeing her this up-close. Her quills had grown longer and were held by a red hairclip instead of her trademark headband. She substituted her usual red and white dress and boots for an unzipped brown leather jacket, revealing her striped green and white turtle-neck sweater underneath, and matching high heeled boots. Her ebony skirt was short; just above knee-length, flaunting off her long slender legs. Adolescence had done its work well on her.

He returned the gesture with a grin of his own and spoke in the same tone she did. "Hey."

"It's been so long since we've seen each other like this." The pink one sighed, sinking into the booth across from him. She was relieved to finally be off of her aching feet; hastening to the café in the freezing cold had clearly consumed all her energy.

"Yeah, it has. Almost too long." The server suddenly appeared before them. It was the same golden hedgehog Amy had encountered minutes prior, except this time he had a small notepad and pen in hand.

"Hello, my name is Vincent and I'll be your waiter this evening. Are the both of you ready to order?"

"Yeah. Um…I'll just settle with a cup of hot chocolate, please." The waiter began scribbling the female's request on the piece of paper.

"Ok, one hot chocolate for you. And what would you like, sir?"

"Um, honestly…make that two, please." The blue blur indicated with the same number of fingers raised.

"Alrighty then." He averted his attention back towards the pair. "I'll have your order brought out to you in just a few moments."

"Ok. Thank you!"

"Yeah. Thanks!" Both of them watched Vincent take his leave, particularly a certain cerulean hedgehog. He leaned back and sighed contently with arms outstretched over the top of his seat when the other male was no longer in sight.

"What's your problem?" His emerald orbs fell upon the girl across from him. She had one brow cocked in his direction and her voice oozed with frustration. His odd behavior was beginning to aggravate her. He abruptly leaned forward, so close that the rosette could feel his swift, whispering breath hot against her cheeks.

"That guy has been bothering me ever since I came in here!" Amy rolled her eyes.

_Typical. _

"Oh, c'mon Sonic! He's just doing his job."

"Yeah right! More like harassing me. Can't they just let a guy in here, that's not a potential customer, warm up and keep himself from freezing his quills off?!" She tittered at his antics.

"Well what do you expect? You've been waiting on me in here for over an hour."

"_Almost_ an hour." They both laughed at his correction. The twosome had nearly forgotten what it was like to be in each other's company, let out alone anybody else's.

"You know, I'm kinda surprised that you showed up as early as you did. I figured you'll be late like you usually are."

"Nah! I came here after leaving Tails' New Year's Eve party."

"Oh…" The 'oh' came out woeful. The memory was still fresh in her mind from tonight. Tails, Knuckles, The Chaotix Group, all their friends were invited. This year, the kitsune had offered to celebrate the dawn of the new year at his residence in Mystic Ruin.

They all had agreed to bring in one appetizer and one litter of soda of their choice to share with everyone. Shadow and Rouge, now enjoying herself as a legitimate adult, had brought in two bottles of the finest of bubbly (her mind had forgotten all about the food product and decided to redeem herself by purchasing another bottle, merely to recall that only her and a select few were able to drink the substance legally.). Amy, herself, had baked her famous strawberry-shortcake and brewed a pitcher of lemonade. Cream and Cheese had baked a large batch of chocolate chip cookies and prepared a kettle of hot-tea.

Knuckles had roasted fish over a fire he had caught before the event (he was overly concerned about guarding the Master Emerald that he had overlooked to bring a beverage. Classic Knucklehead; too infatuated with his primary duty as usual.). Tails had arranged a tray of different types of sausage, cheeses, and crackers and made a large bowl of fruit punch. Silver and Blaze, utterly unaware of how to celebrate the holiday customs, had obtained muffins and eggnog from a nearby bakery.

And lastly, The Chaotix had organized a vegetable tray containing carrots, radishes, broccoli, cauliflower, and vegetable dip. The three had also purchased extra bottles of 'Chaos Cola' to ensure that there was enough drinks to go around. Every individual was having a ball. An already tipsy Rouge was flirting with a certain echidna guardian about 'sensual topics', making his muzzle enflame as Vector would only worsen the conversation as much as possible. Silver, Blaze, Cream, Cheese, and Tails were all in a deep discussion about how diverse their customs were in the future than from this era.

Espio was cautioning Charmy about his large intake of sweets, but the youthful honeybee paid no heed to his warnings. As for her and Shadow, they had been gossiping about their lives. Everything in the world was perfect.

_Until he had burst open the door…_

The whole house fell silent at the sight of him, so silent that you could hear the ice-cubes rattle against the crystal surface of every glass. Her train of thought was lost by the sound of their cups and spoons landing on the table. Amy thanked the staff member again for his service before he vanished to resume his chores. Sonic was already mingling the marshmallows in his drink with his piece of silverware. Both of them knew exactly where this conversation was heading.

"You haven't been here for the past three years…everyone thought that you were dead." He glanced at her for only a second. He remained quiet. She pressed on in attempt to get him to speak. "Sonic, what happened exactly?"

The savior of Mobius took a sip of his hot chocolate and paused, not bothering to remove his spoon. "I got lost…a lot." He took another gulp of the searing liquid.

"Yeah, but for three years? You never called. You never messaged anyone. You didn't even leave any traces of your stuff. You could've at least contacted somebody."

Sonic lowered his cup back on the table. He really didn't mind her questioning; she was searching for answers regarding his disappearance. He at least owed her that much; however he wasn't ready to talk about the matter neither. Not yet, anyway. Thus, he changed the topic pithily before she proceeded further.

"So, how about you? How's your life been, Amy?" He recommenced to stir the dissolving puffs in his beverage once more.

"Oh, fine. I've been studying at school a lot." The crimson hedgehog brought the fine china up to her lips for a quick sip. It was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You're in school now?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I gotta do something with my life. I can't just wait around forever." He was a bit troubled by that statement. He had never suspected her to use such bold words, mainly in his presence.

Sure she was known for being sharp-tongued, but _that_, that just blew his mind away. He continued to watch his spoon move in circular motions. The male hedgehog was beginning to regret switching the topic to her and the teenager could sense that shame, especially for what she was about to say next. "That hasn't stopped me from going on a couple of dates neither." His emerald orbs widen and his jaw slacked.

_Now THAT entirely blew him away._

Had she really moved on that much with her life? Probably. Because after all, to them, he has been dead for the past three years. He eyed down at his half empty cup and back to the girl. His expression and voice became stern. "So, has any of them tried anything on you lately or-?"

"What?! NO! Of course not! What on earth would want to make you think of something like that?!" She was enraged at the fact that he would inquire such a thing.

And what did it matter to him? Absolutely nothing. He protracted his hands up in defense; perhaps he was being too rash on her. "Alright. Alright. Geez! Don't get your panties in a wad."

Her cheeks reddened. "_SOOONIC!_"

"Ok. Ok. Wrong comment. I get it. But still," He put his hands down in defeat and reached for his cup.

"That doesn't change the fact that you were with Faker though." He took another guzzle of hot chocolate. She lifted an eyebrow again. He was digging himself in a deeper hole that he could have ever thought imaginable.

"What's that got to do with any of this?" The navy hedgehog paused and shrugged his shoulders. He knew he was potentially burying himself alive at this point, but he didn't care.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because of the fact that he had his arm wrapped around you as I walked through the door."

"Yeah. And? So what?" She was so naive.

"DAMN IT, AMY! YOU CAN'T JUST LET ANY GUY TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU LIKE THAT!" His sudden outburst terrified her to no ends, so greatly that her breath got caught in her throat. He didn't even realize he had slammed down his cup and spilled the remaining contents onto his gloved hand, staining the cloth partially. He was breathing heavy through gritted teeth and his eyes; the eyes that she always found herself drowning in, were filled with rage.

Strangely, she managed a smile. "Oh…I see." His odd behavior suddenly became clear. He was upset with her for not waiting on him. Only one objective crossed her mind now …

_Run. _

_Get away from him as far as possible._

"Then maybe it was a mistake to come here after all." His expression softened at her words, so significantly that he didn't even notice her striding towards the door. Luckily enough, he had snapped out of his daze before she got too far out of his reach.

"Amy, wait!" The blue blur jumped from his seat and clasped a hold of her arm; her feet had only moved two to four paces away from the booth she sat in.

"You stop right there, Mr.!" He took a step back, but not because of her tone, but because she had unpredictably spun herself around in his grip and was pointing an index finger just inches away from his sausage-shaped nose. If it was one thing he knew best about Amy Rose was that her temper was her utmost lethal weapon; not her piko piko hammer. "How dare you, of all people, tell me who I can and can not date when you've never even showed up for any of our dates!"

"Uh, miss?" Both hedgehogs turned their attention towards the mystery voice. It was Vincent wiping off the large bar table with a damp towel. "Is everything ok?" She couldn't blame the server for asking, especially how ruthless Sonic's actions were appearing.

"No, everything's fine." The sapphire one blurted. Emerald met jade once more. He had never seen her eyes so provoked before, and yet, so close to tears.

All her resentment was focused on him and him alone. Three years worth of it, as a matter of fact. Unfortunately for him, she had snapped. "NO! EVERYTHING'S NOT OK! AND NOTHING EVER WILL BE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

She was hysterical now. She didn't even realize she had freed herself from his grasp. The only thing that brought her back to reality was a shrill smacking sound…a slap. She stared at her crush for the longest time. A red hand imprint was blotched onto his right cheek.

Amy Rose had literally bitch-slapped Sonic the Hedgehog. No words escaped from her parted lips. She was obviously too much in shock over her obscene reaction. He took this as an opportunity to speak.

"Amy…"

"JUST STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD OUT OF-!" He caught ahold of her wrist before her hand could take another whack at him. He had never noticed how tiny her wrists were; he could practically circle all his fingers around them. She was mute, too overwhelmed to speak; her voice was wedged in the back of her throat.

He motivated himself to finish what he had to say. "Amy…could we please at least try to finish this date?"

* * *

**Well let me know what you think. **

**Later!**


	2. Part 2

**Here is Part 2. I'll post the final part when finished.**

**Sonic The Hedgehog, Amy Rose, and other related characters belong to Sega and their rightful owners.**

**Vincent the Hedgehog (The Waiter) Belongs to me. (He is my OC).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They were sitting down in their booths again. The crimson hedgehog sat graciously with her hands settled in her lap. She had never expected the cerulean hedgehog to say such fond words, let alone the word 'date'. The word was forbidden in his vocabulary. Besides, this candidly wouldn't be considered as a date would it?

He was the one who had invited her here after all, not the other way around. But nevertheless, he had told her in such a whisper that it was for her ears only. She peered up at him. He was so still, so quiet. All Sonic did was stare down at his now, empty cup with arms folded across the table.

She had to compel him to speak. A joke or reassurance was always the best tactic when it came to communicating with thee blue blur. "You know, if it makes you feel any better, I haven't slept with any guy if that's what you're thinking." He remained mute. The only reaction he gave her was a quick glance.

_Damn._

She pressed on. "Although, there have been a few boys at my school who have tried a few things on me." That got his attention.

"Do you remember any of their names or-"

"_No!_ And you're not doing anything to them boys neither!"

_Wrong conversation-starter._

His emerald orbs descended back upon his cup. He did not have the intention to speak another word. On the other hand, there was a tinge of something Amy had never heard before in his voice. A tinge of jealously. Clearly he was recognized for his short-temper and cocky attitude, but jealously?

The characteristic wasn't in his nature, though it was an emotion that she was beginning to understand from him. And that suspicious emotion propelled her to solicit one question that had been vexing her all these years. "Sonic," Her hands writhed anxiously at the mention of his name. He was all ears. "Do you love me?"

His eyes widen. It didn't surprise her what reaction he would undertake. "W-What?"

"Do you love me?" She repeated, bluntly. He was speechless again. Her bold words evidently threw him off guard. Timidly, his expression grimed and he exhaled a long breath through his sausage-shaped nose. This was not the answer she was expecting.

"Listen Amy,"

"STOP!" Impulsively, she slammed her hands on the table and stood up from her seat. His pupils increased in size and his breathing hitched at the sudden sight of her. Tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes. Her cheeks had become puffy and rosy red instead of their usual porcelain color.

And her mouth was formed into a small pout, that he strangely found adorable. He loathed seeing anyone cry, solely when she was the one shedding tears for his sake. "I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANOTHER WORD OUTTA YOU!" She laid a hand over her pounding heart; she could feel it shattering into tinier pieces with every beat.

"I can't take another rejection Sonic! Not again! Not after finding out that you've been alive all this time!" Precipitously, she collapsed back in her seat and wept in her palms, shrouding herself from this hellish nightmare of reality. The azure hedgehog could experience his own heart breaking with every sob that caused her whole body to quake brutally.

He respired a heavy breath. Three years of torment and he was the source of it all. He couldn't bear seeing her in this state. Unpredictably, he evacuated from his seat. Hearing his shifting movements, the rosette unmasked herself from drenched hands and watched his every move, because, like her, he was unpredictable.

She sniffled lightly. Sonic was murmuring to Vincent from across the bar table at this point. Then, suddenly, they were arguing in hushed tones. Was Sonic taking his leave and sticking her with the bill? Possibly. More tears coursed down her cheeks at the very thought.

It wasn't like he had done it in the past; he was always either absent or tardy from fighting Eggman and his contraptions. This was the first time he had actually attended any of their scheduled encounters. He motivated his legs to move again. The rosette was in awe when he treaded past her, not bothering to give her a glimpse. He progressed forward with hands balled into fists.

She sniffled again and wiped some of the spare tears away with the back of her hand, trying to rid of her blurry vision. Just what was he up to? He was now standing in front of the antique jukebox located far in the back. He inserted something silver inside one of the slots; a nickel. Sonic requested to Vincent if he could have a nickel.

A mellow tune began to play throughout the whole café. The young lass rested her chin on her fisted fingers and gazed out the window, witnessing the flurry flakes fall onto the asphalt of the street. More crystal droplets leaked from her eyes. He was trying to avoid her in any way he could, even it meant listening to a sappy song. "Amy?"

She turned her attention towards the blue hedgehog at the call of her name. He was standing beside her now. She sniffled for a third time. "What do you want? I suppose you're going to make fun of me now?" She resumed to dab more tears away using the back of her hand.

She hated the fact that she appeared weak in his presence. She was suppose to be strong, independent. But instead, she was acting like a frightened child in the dark. He shook his head and beamed. Next, he offered the one thing she never thought he ever would…his russet stained hand.

The female hedgehog gawked at the gesture, clueless as to what he wanted her to do. Reading her dumbfounded expression, he simply nudged his head in the direction of the jukebox. He was inviting her to dance with him. Reluctantly, she accepted the offer by placing her palm on top of his. Sonic led the rose maiden to the black and white tilted dance-floor, twirled her for a short minute, earning him a small giggle in the process, and held her as close as their bodies would allow them.

Her petite figure fitted against his perfectly, just like a jigsaw puzzle. They were in a waltz position; she had one hand situated on the back of his shoulder as he held the other in his stained one, she could literally feel the searing burn marks on his skin underneath. She smiled against his soft fur as they began to sway to the music.

**Won't you let me walk you home from school?**

"I never knew you could dance?" He managed a small chuckle.

"I never knew I could. This is honestly a first for me." She tittered and nuzzled further into his broad shoulder. Her crying had seized for the moment.

**Won't you let me meet you at the pool?**

"I can tell." Indeed Amy could; each step he took was uneven and got faster than the previous one. Nonetheless, speed was his gift. It was the very thing that caught her attention first. And at the moment, she didn't care.

**Maybe Friday I can**

**Get tickets from the dance**

"Did you ever stop?"

"Hmm?" She was intoxicated on his scent; the aroma of mountain breeze was always delectable on him.

**And I'll take you**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

"Did you ever stop…loving me…I mean?" Although he said it timidity, his tone was serious.

**Won't you tell your dad get off my back?**

"No. And I don't have any intention to neither." She was suddenly becoming fatigued; she was so relaxed in his arms.

**Tell him what we said 'bout "paint it black"**

"But, what if you knew I wasn't coming back. Would you've still waited on me?"

**Rock and roll is here to stay**

**Come inside now it's ok**

Their feet suddenly slowed to a halt. She lifted her head from his shoulder and gazed up at him. Her teeth caught her bottom lip at the question. He removed the hand on her lower back to brush away her bangs to get a better view of her eyes. Their jaded pigments defined everything about her.

**And I'll shake you**

**Ooh ooh ooh**

Shining, affectionate, noble…formerly his to claim. His stomach churned a little at that last part. He was a fool for not taking her. Any boy was a fool for not taking her. A stray tear escaped her eye.

He motivated his hand from her bangs to her cheek, swabbing the wet bead away with his thumb. She was becoming engulfed by her own emotions again. He couldn't blame her; it was a difficult question to answer, mainly on his behalf. Finally, she gave him his answer in a whisper that was for his ears only.

"I would've waited on you forever if that's what it took to see you again." More hot tears cascaded down her creamy cheeks. He placed his other hand on her opposite cheek, cupping her face completely, as her fingers caped around his forearms. His thumbs caressed her cheeks, permitting the cloth of his gloves to soak up every single tear she shed.

**Won't you tell me what you're thinking of?**

"Forever?" He had to know if she meant it.

"Forever." He leaned in and molded his lips against hers without warning. The very thought of kissing her never crossed his mind…until now. Her jaded orbs widen at his bold move. She had never expected Sonic to be so frank when it came to romance.

**Would you be an outlaw for my love?**

Her eyes closed at the warm sensation. But before she could take in any details, he pulled away as swift as he began it. His eyes opened and stared into her half-lidded ones. He was unsure of what to do at this point. He couldn't guarantee she made the right decision by choosing him.

**If it's so then let me know**

**If it's no then I can go**

He was nineteen now, but he didn't feel a day past fifteen. Yet in her case, everything was different. She had moved on so much with her life. She was no longer the thirteen year old he left behind. She was sixteen now, blossoming into the young woman she was meant to be.

Getting an education, instead of fighting mechas. Socializing with boys around her own age. Thinking that he's been deceased all this time, but here he was. Standing in front of her alive and well. Although they had been apart for these last three years, kissing was foreign to the both of them. Like learning the accents of a new language.

**And I won't make you**

It gave him a sense of pride that he was the one to steal her lip-virginity first. He knew he was being greedy. But, her scent. Her taste. All of her was addicting.

And he could tell that she didn't get her fill neither. "One more?" He presumed. She could feel the exhale on her own pair of lips; they were barely inches apart from touching his. She smiled.

**Ooh ooh ooh **

She was glad he was being so considerate. "Did you even have to ask?" She whispered.

"No, but, I just wanted to make sure anyway." He replied in the same tone she did and returned the gesture with a grin of his own.

"Yeah, but, just make sure you make this one count."

"Oh, don't worry. I will." He closed the distance between them, grasping ahold of her hands and wrapping her arms around his neck as he coiled his own around her waist, lifting her from the tips of her toes. He had been sure to not disappoint her.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed Part 2. The song used is called Thirteen by BigStar (for those who do not know, this was the song played in the final episode of "That 70's Show" during the scene where Donna was having flashbacks about her and Eric throughout the entire series.**

**Go to youtube if you want to listen to it.**

**Please be sure to review and comment!**


End file.
